Haven
by JoeNobody
Summary: Dani and Sam plan a surprise for Rahne that she will never forget...
1. Chapter 1

**Haven**

_Author's note: Just a little (well, maybe not so little) piece inspired by a recent re-reading of old "New Mutants" comics. I don't recall them ever really nailing down the character's ages, but this is set during the time when Wolfsbane, Mirage, Cannonball, and Magik were all members of the New Mutants - and are 18 or older, of course. And it is definitely rated M. Oh, it is so very definitely rated M._

_Cast of Characters:_

Danielle "Dani" Moonstar: Code name Mirage. Cheyenne Indian. Can create illusions of a person's fondest wishes - or worst nightmares.

_Sam Guthrie. Code name Cannonball. Flies, is virtually invulnerable while flying, has trouble steering himself. From a family of Kentucky coal miners._

_Rahne Sinclair. Code name Wolfsbane. Can transform into a wolf, or a wolf/human mixture. From Scotland. Has a mental bond with Dani when in wolf or transitional form. _

_Finally: I wrote this story somewha differently than I have in the past. The entire story is finished (13 chapters, 18K words), but I'm going to post it a chapter at a time, probably once a day. And I might revise it as I publish it, if reader's reviews prompt me. _

**Chapter 1**

"Well done, students." Professor Xavier lauded the youths. "That was a very difficult assignment, but you persevered - and won. You're all dismissed - except for you, Rahne. I know you say you feel fine, but that was a rather severe hit you took. I'd like you to stop by the infirmary first."

As the students left the office, Dani grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him aside. "You know, Rahne saved our lives there."

"Well, yeah, she did take that hit for us, but I don't think I'd go quite that far. It woulda hurt like the dickens, but I don't think it woulda killed us." At Dani's glare, Sam reconsidered. "But yeah, you're right. We definitely owe her." He paused. "You got that look like you got something in mind."

Dani let the glare fade into a smirk. "Oh, I think we owe her a lot. And I have just the idea on how to show her how much we appreciate her - if you're in."

"A surprise for Rahne? Count me in. What do you have in mind?"

Dani let her smirk continue. "Just trust me on this one. I have a few things to line up first, but I'll give you enough of a heads-up so you'll be ready when the time comes." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving a somewhat mystified Sam Guthrie in her wake. Sam shook his head and decided he'd go to the infirmary, too, and see how Rahne was doing while Dani plotted... whatever she had in mind.

A few days later

"Girl, are you out of your mind?" Sam forced himself to not shout. "How the hell could you think this would be a good idea?"

"Sam, I know it's a hell of a crazy idea, but just trust me on this."

Sam shook his head. "Trust you? Look, I know Rahne, and there's no way in hell she'd ever go along with this, let alone want it!"

Dani shook her head back. "No, you know the public Rahne. The outside Rahne. The part she shows to the world. But you forget - she and I have a mental link. I know her better than she knows, even better than she knows herself. She's actually fantasized about something like this." Sam looked positively scandalized at the thought. "Yeah, she forces herself to feel guilty about it, but this would be a dream come true for her. And I've set it up in a way that she won't have to feel guilty about it."

Sam was still stunned. "I don't think I wanna know how you talked Illyana into helping."

Dani smiled. "That part was simple. I just reminded her how much she owed Rahne, too, and how all she had to do was help set it all up - nothing more. It took a little persuading, and a couple of promises, but she's getting it ready now."

Sam slumped into a chair, barely aware he was no longer standing. "You're really serious about all this, Chief?"

Dani sat down next to him. "Totally serious, Sam. I know this is what Rahne wants, even if she doesn't. I know that I want to do it, too. The only question is: do you want to? Because if you're not in, we can still call it off and Rahne need never know we considered anything."

Sam sat for a long moment. "Geez... I dunno..." He sighed. "Dani, look me in the eye and tell me that Rahne really wants this."

Dani held his gaze and spoke with total conviction. "Sam, I give you my solemn word: in her heart of hearts, she wants this more than almost anything. She's just too afraid to admit it - even to herself. But I am certain that, given the chance we're preparing, she'll love it."

There was a long pause. "OK, I'm in. When did you have in mind?"

Dani held back a cheer. "I was thinking Saturday evening, right after dinner."

"How are you gonna explain the three of us just disappearing?"

"Don't worry, Illyana and I have that all worked out. No one should notice we were ever gone."

"Dani, I dinna understand. Why do ye want ta give me a surprise?"

"Because you saved Sam and me in that last fight."

"I did no such thing! I kept ye from getting hurt a bit, that's all. You'd have done the same for me. You have done the same for me."

"Then consider it a birthday present."

"My birthday was four months ago!"

"Then an early Christmas present. Anyway, just come along. I promise, you'll love it." And with that, Dani dragged Rahne into an empty classroom, where Sam and Illyana were waiting. Sam looked slightly embarrassed, Illyana a bit irritated.

Illyana immediately started talking. "OK, you're all here. Good. I'm only going to explain this once. The place I'm sending you is what I call 'Haven." It's one of the few undisguised perqs of being the ruler of Limbo. It's part of Limbo, but it's completely sealed off from the rest of that world. I'm the only one who can come and go - or send others to and from. So once you're there, you're totally safe and alone until either I come and get you, or you use the trigger phrase to bring you back here." She glared at Dani. "And that trigger phrase is to say 'there's no place like home' three times."

Dani shrugged. "It's simple to remember, and it's a classic."

Illyana resumed. "I'm not going to tell you all of Haven's secrets, but there are some things you need to know. First, it's not so much a place as a state of mind. Its physical existence is... debatable. I'm still working on it, but it seems to actually not be a place, but a mindset. And it's influenced by the thoughts of those who are there. I've trained Dani in some of the more basic functions, but for the most part it'll hold on to the identity I've imposed on it for your trip.

"Next, as you know, time flows differently in Limbo. In Haven, I can control it however I like. For your trip, each hour there will equal one second here. So if you're gone a day, you'll return in about half a minute." She smiled. "So take your time. Oh, and one last thing: once you separate, you won't run into each other again unless you want to. Haven will cater to each of you individually, and only bring you back together if one of you wishes it. So you'll have as much privacy as you want."

Illyana then stepped back from the trio. "Now go and enjoy yourselves." There was a brief flash of light, and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the flash of light faded, the three young mutants found themselves in what appeared to be a lobby. Chairs and plants were scattered out, and there were six doors. Next to each door was a panel of buttons.

Dani walked up to one door at random and started reading off the buttons. "Men's locker room, women's locker room, hot tub, weight room, basketball court, pool, kitchen, game room, steam bath, gymnastics court, track, workout room, massage, library, theatre... wow, this place has everything."

Sam whistled, and Rahne's eyes grew wide. "An' it's all for us?"

Sam nodded. "And with what she said about time, for as long as we like."

Dani finally noticed the bottom button marked "Other." She couldn't resist pressing it. It light up, and a slightly mechanical version of Illyana's voice answered. "Please name the facility you wish to visit."

"Um... never mind!" The light winked out. She turned back to the other two. "We might have all the time we want, but no reason to waste it." She ran her eyes down the list again. "Rahne, since this is mainly for you, you pick first. And remember - Illyana said this isn't totally real, so go ahead and indulge yourself as much as you like."

Rahne studied the list carefully and decided that she had left her sense of guilt back at the mansion. "I think I'll go to the hot tub first... then maybe the steam bath."

Dani gave her a playful nudge. "Wow, is little Rahney getting lazy? Well, it's about time!"

Sam agreed "You just indulge yourself all you like, Carrottop. This is all for you. Me, I think I'll check out the game room, then maybe the weight room."

Dani looked at him in mock anger. "Who said you went next?" She giggled. "But it doesn't matter. I was thinking about the pool, then some gymnastics. So - no problem." She pressed the button for "Women's Locker Room." "I just hope they have appropriate clothes for us." She and Rahne stepped through the door, while Sam went to another door, pressed "Game Room," and walked through.

X

The women's locker room was considerably smaller than they expected. Half a dozen lockers on each side, a bench between, and showers at the far end from the door. On each locker door was a panel with instructions:

PLACE HAND ON PANEL AND STATE DESIRED CLOTHING OR ITEM

Dani did as instructed. "Swimsuit." There was a click, and the door popped ajar. Dani pulled it open and removed a modest one-piece. She quickly started stripping down, tucking her clothes inside the locker. Rahne did the same at another locker, on the other side. As Dani closed the door back up, she noticed the instructions had disappeared, replaced by her name. "Wow, this is great!"

Rahne agreed. "This is like something out of Star Trek or something. I canna wait to see what else this place is like!"

At the door, Dani bowed and gestured Rahne forward. "You first." Rahne pressed the button marked "Hot Tub" and stepped through, closing the door behind her. Dani then pressed "Pool" and stepped through.

X

Sam held back a low whistle. The "game room" was easily the best he'd ever seen. Several pool tables and ping-pong tables dominated the center of the room. Along one wall were at least a couple dozen video games. And in one corner, a fine dart board.

He wished for a moment that one of the girls had come along, so he could play pool, but realized he could at least practice a bit. He picked a random table, racked up the balls, and started shooting.

X

Dani was convinced she was in heaven. The olympic-sized pool was heated, and showed no signs of chlorine or other chemicals. That made sense, she realized; none of this was real, so there was no need for harsh measures to keep the imaginary water safe.

Which, she thought, also accounted for the lack of lifeguards. She didn't feel like testing it, but she suspected drowning would be impossible.

As she prepared to dive in, she noticed a sign posted on the wall:

PRIVACY ASSURED

CLOTHING OPTIONAL

Now, that was a challenge she felt like taking on. She'd always been fond of swimming in the nude, and had missed the opportunities of living high in the Rockies had provided. She slipped off the suit and dove into the warm depths.

X

PRIVACY ASSURED

CLOTHING OPTIONAL

Rahne found herself seriously intrigued by the sign. Yes, she knew nakedness was shameful, but she reasoned that since none of this was really "real," it might not matter. Besides, who would be there so see her? This would be like a regular bath, and one didn't wear clothing when bathing. After one final nervous glance around - especially to make certain the door was closed - she quickly skinned off the suit and slipped into the steaming, bubbling water.

It was heavenly - there was no other word for it. The water was as hot as she could bear it, and the jets were positively decadent in how they caressed her body. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the edge, letting the frothing water gently bounce her up and down. It felt so wonderful, it had to be sinful.

But for once, she didn't care.

X

Dani climbed out of the pool, toweled off, then wrapped the towel around herself. She picked up her barely-worn swimsuit and pressed the button for the women's locker room. She was a minute into her shower before she realized she didn't have standard pool chemicals to wash off.

Oh, well; the shower still felt good. She toweled off again, then took out a leotard. She felt a need to stretch a little, and a little time doing gymnastics would be just about right.

X

Sam reluctantly left the game room and went back to his locker. After changing into shorts and a T-shirt, he headed for the gym. Maybe a little time on the treadmill, followed by some of the exercise equipment. As good as the gym at Xavier's was, he thought he saw a couple of machines that had him completely confused.

But that wouldn't last long. He'd figure them out.

X

Rahne decided to skip the locker room and went straight to the sauna. There was the same sign posted, and this time she didn't even hesitate. She hung her towel and (still-unused) swimsuit on a hook and stretched out on a bench, completely relaxed, completely nude, and completely at peace. The steam soaked through her, inside and out. If this was what Hades would be like, she mused, perhaps a little sinning wouldn't be so bad.

X

Sam figured out how to use several of the machines, and had a few new aches to prove it. He'd never even thought of exercising certain muscles - he didn't even know a few of them existed - but he felt good after stretching them out. In fact, he felt better than he had in a while. He was considering where to go next when a blinking light caught his attention.

X

Dani gave her final dismount and grabbed for her towel. She hadn't worked herself too strenuously; this was for fun, for pleasure, not for general fitness. Besides, based on what Illyana said, it wouldn't matter anyway; this wasn't a real gym, this wasn't a real spa, and it wasn't probably even her real body. But real or fake, it still felt wonderfully satisfying.

At the door, she considered her options. She was still deciding when one of the lights started blinking.

X

Rahne felt herself dozing off, and forced herself to stir from the bench. In a real sauna, falling asleep could be dangerous. It would probably be safe here, but she didn't quite trust Illyana and her magic that much. Besides, it would be a bad habit. Tucking the towel around herself and slipping the swimsuit over her arm, she decided a cool shower would wash away the sweat and revive her a bit. Then, perhaps, she'd try that massage...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rahne entered the massage room. The first thing she noticed was it was dimly lit, and soft, instrumental music was playing. After a moment, she remembered what it was called - "New Age" or something. She'd never thought much of it, but it seemed appropriate. There was a slight floral scent in the air. There was a shelf with various bottles on it - lotions and oils, she presumed. And in the center of the room was a table draped in what looked like cotton sheeting. As she approached, she could see there was a padded ring sticking out from one end - to support her head, she realized. She wouldn't want to sleep on such an arrangement, but she did see how it would make the massage more effective.

On a wall near the table were a series of hooks. Below them was a sign with a button, and instructions:

1) REMOVE CLOTHING

2) PRESS BUTTON TO SUMMON ATTENDANT

3) LIE ON TABLE

4) DRAPE WITH TOWEL AS DESIRED

5) ATTENDANT WILL ARRIVE ONE MINUTE AFTER BUTTON IS PRESSED

That seemed simple enough. Rahne briefly considered skipping the towel, but there was no "PRIVACY ASSURED" sign present. She hung her (still barely worn) swimsuit on a hook, then reached for the button.

And she hesitated.

The absence of that sign gave her pause. Why wouldn't the same sign she'd seen at the hot tub and the sauna be here?

Then she blushed. The answer was right there in front of her. Of course her privacy wouldn't be assured here; she was summoning an attendant! She was inviting her privacy to be broken! Giggling at her silliness, she pressed the button, then stepped up to the table. she undid her towel, then folded it over itself until it was only about a foot tall. She then lay on the table, face resting in the padded ring, and carefully draped the towel so it covered her bottom and hung down the sides of the table. Her modesty thus assured, she waited patiently.

She didn't have long to wait. She heard the door open, then softly click shut. She smiled. A moment later, she felt a pair of small, strong hands caress her shoulders, then begin to work a subtly-scented oil into her skin. Unsurprisingly, the hands seemed quite skilled.

Then the hands moved to her calves, rubbing in more oil.

_No, they didn't._

The hands had not left her shoulder. Instead, this was a second set of hands. Did Haven's massage attendants have four hands? That would be a remarkable thing, and quite an advantage. But still, she suddenly felt terribly vulnerable. Illyana's promises aside, this was still Limbo, the home of demons. She was being touched by a four-armed denizen of Limbo, and she was lying face-down, naked but for a towel. She couldn't help but to tense up.

The hands on her shoulders noticed, and moved reassuringly. Oddly enough, the hands on her legs seemed oblivous. At that point, Rahne realized that the newer hands were a bit larger and rougher, and didn't seem as confident as the other hands.

Silly girl! It was no four-armed demon, it was two different attendants! As she let herself relax again, she let out another giggle that slid into a contented sigh.

"You know, Sam, I don't think I've ever heard a wolf purr before."

Rahne felt herself panic, and she started to rise from the table. She suddenly felt a pressure on her shoulders, as Dani threw her own body atop Rahne's.

"Sam, grab her towel!" Dani commanded sharply, then started speaking soothingly in Rahne's ear. Rahne felt Sam's strong hands grab the tiny bit of terrycloth that protected what little modesty she had, and... _hold it tightly in place._

"Rahney, calm down. The last thing you want to do is stand up right now. Remember, you're buck naked under that towel that Sam's barely holding in place right now."

Rahne stopped struggling, and felt tears of shame and anger sting at her eyes. Dani could feel almost every muscle in the Scots' girl's body tense. She continued speaking in a soft, calm voice directly into her ear.

"Rahney, how many times did Illyana tell us we'd be totally alone here? That we'd have absolute privacy? When you pressed the button for a massage, Haven had no choice but to ask us to come. And we did, gladly. We not only didn't mind, we were glad to come here and tend to you. Like we said, we both love you, and were glad to show you that we love you."

Rahne slowly forced herself to relax again, blinking the tears away. What Dani said made sense. And as vulnerable as she felt, her friends had acted to protect her modesty when she panicked. "I'm sorry... I dinna think..."

Dani planted a kiss on Rahne's shoulder as she eased back up. "That's fine. It's all right now, isn't it?"

Rahne swallowed hard. "Aye."

"Then just lie back down and let us take care of you, Carrot-top. And remember what else Illyana said - this place isn't really real, anyway. It's more of a shared dream. Even if you did stand up, we wouldn't actually see the real you naked." Dani planted another kiss on the opposite shoulder, then placed her hands on Rahne's shoulders. The muscles were still thoroughly knotted. "Sam, it looks like we're going to have to start from scratch here."

Sam's hands let go of the once-again-secure towel and lifted up Rahne's foot. "That's just fine with me, Chief. I'm having a fine old time anyway."

"Me, too." With that, Dani pressed a third kiss, this one to the back of Rahne's neck. Rahne felt a delicious tingle under the Cheyenne girl's lips. She finally closed her eyes again, determined to trust in her dearest friends and enjoy whatever they had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took a little time for Rahne to fully accept the touches of her friends, but eventually she slipped back into the completely relaxed bliss she had been enjoying before. She'd had no idea Dani and Sam were so talented! She briefly wondered if they truly were, or if Haven was "helping" them. She decided she didn't care about the cause, the result was positively delicious. She tried to remember the last time she'd felt so safe and pampered and... well, loved.

The massaging hands worked their way towards each other - Dani starting at her hands and up her arms, then her neck and shoulders to go down her back, Sam paying extended attention to her feet before working up her ankles and calves, then over her knees.

"Sam, I think we should switch. Her lower back could use your strength, and I think she'd be more comfortable having me where you are." Rahne briefly missed the touches as they traded places, but soon agreed - Sam's stronger hands felt absolutely heavenly on her lumbar region, and she did feel slightly less awkward having Dani manipulate her upper thighs.

Then she gasped as Dani's probing fingers creeped under the towel. "Dani!"

"Oh, hush, Rahney. You know that that's the biggest muscle in the body, and it deserves attention, too." Dani said as she worked the girl's bottom. "It does a lot more work than most people realize." She continued to work under the towel.

"But..."

"Yes, that's what we call it. Now just hush up and let me do my job here."

Rahne realized that Dani wasn't going to relent, and it did feel wonderful. And not just in a naughty way - in a soothing way, too. She sighed and let her continue unchallenged.

A few minutes later, Rahne noted that the general tone of the massage had subtly shifted. No longer were Dani and Sam rubbing fiercely into her muscles; their touches were lighter, more languid. They were almost caresses.

No, there was no "almost" about it. Her friends were caressing her, including in very intimate places.

And Rahne found she liked it. She liked it a great deal. Her normally-hyperactive conscience, it seems, had gone to sleep or been left behind back at the mansion. She found the growing warmth within her belly - and lower, she admitted - was positively what she'd call "wanton," and she felt no shame. Instead, she reveled in it.

And she wondered if Dani and Sam would take it any further.

And something had happened to her towel. It had vanished at some point, and Rahne hadn't noticed. Nor did she care.

She soon got her answer. Sam's hands creeped lower, stroking her bottom, as Dani's hands slid down and began caressing her inner thighs. Rahne felt her legs being pulled gently apart, and she didn't resist. Between the langour the massage had instilled and her own rising wantonness, she didn't think she had either the will or the ability to resist. She let out a long, contented sigh and welcomed the increasingly intimate touches. As long as they were willing to continue pleasing her, she was more than willing to enjoy the pleasure.

She didn't have long to wait. Dani's fingers inched steadily upwards, caressing lightly, until she was gently stroking Rahne's private of privates. And instead of protesting, Rahne found herself tilting her hips back, giving Dani even more access to her. Access that Dani fully exploited, as Rahne felt herself growing more and more and more aroused.

As she continued to caress her friend, Dani spoke softly. "I think we've done all we can from here. Rahne, care to roll over?" The girl was reluctant to do so, until Dani and Sam withdrew their hands. Then, with a whimper, she turned on to her back, eager to resume the touches.

She didn't have long to wait. Sam immediately started caressing her shoulders, working his way downwards, and Dani started caressing Rahne's thighs, skirting the edges of the girl's lush, crimson curls. "It seems you're not just a carrot on top, girl." Rahne wanted to blush, but was far beyond that point. Instead, she just closed her eyes and drew every bit of stimulation from the touches. She sighed as Sam reached her tender breasts, slowly circling in towards her nipples. Then she gasped - yet again - as Dani began stroking her "private of privates" again.

Dani struggled to hold her face still, but inside she was grinning like a fool. She'd known for some time, through the mental link she shared with Rahne when she was in her wolf form, that beneath the very repressed exterior was a wanton, passionate woman struggling to break free of the chains Rahne's puritan upbringing had imposed on her. All it would take, Dani had known, was the right circumstances where Rahne could let down her guard and let her passions run free.

And now here she was, totally nude, allowing herself to be stroked and pleasured by a man and a woman, at the same time.

It was time for Dani to try a few tricks that Illyana had shown her about Haven. "I think we've pretty much used up this room. Let's try a little change." She closed her eyes and concentrated. The room shimmered, and transformed itself into a sofly-lit bedroom, while the massage table became a king-sized bed, complete with a giant canopy. Sam gasped, and Rahne opened her eyes - which promptly widened.

"Dani, did ye do this? 'Tis magic!"

Dani smiled reassuringly. "Well, maybe - but it's not mine. Illyana showed me how to make Haven change things on my own. I practiced a bit, and can do a few tricks. This one seemed like a good one." She then slid a hand down between Rahne's legs, gliding down the lips of her tender crevice. "And this seems like another good one, a bit of old-fashioned magic." Rahne's head snapped back, and she gasped deeply. She'd never - never! - been touched so intimately, except by doctors, and she had been far too self-conscious and embarrassed at those instances. She'd had no idea it could feel so wonderful.

As Dani's fingers grew more and more familiar with Rahne, she began speaking softly. "You know, there's only one part of the human body that has absolutely no other purpose than to feel pleasure. And only we women have it. Given that, it seems almost a sin to not enjoy it as much as we can." As she spoke, she gently pressed one finger between Rahne's lips and found her warm, moist opening. She gently probed as two other fingers continued to work the girl's clitoris. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Rahne could only moan. Now Dani was stroking inside of her walls, pressing upward. The combined stimulation of her G-spot, clitoris, and breasts was more than she could bear. She found herself buffeted by wave after wave of pleasure, more than she had ever felt before. Indeed, more than she could have imagined. Her hips - completely on their own - started thrusting up and down against Dani's hand, and her hands seemed to have developed minds of their own. One grabbed Sam's head and held him tightly to her breast (Sam didn't seem to mind), and the other reached around Dani's waist, clutching her tightly. Her breath grew faster and faster, and she held back the peak she didn't even realize she was approaching as long as she could.

"Let it go, Rahne. Just stop holding back and let yourself go."

With that, Rahne gave up the fight as her first real orgasm wracked her body. She clutched her lovers to her as tightly as she could, her hips beating a tattoo against the bed. Finally, gasping for air, she pulled Dani's hand away from her too-sensitive loins.

Dani, smiling warmly, recognized the post-orgasmic symptoms. She held out her hand and concentrated; an ice-cold bottle of water appeared in her palm. "Here, this will help you cool back down and rehydrate."

Rahne gratefully took the bottle and swigged it down, pausing only to pant for breath between swallows. After she finished it, she drew her two friends-turned-lovers tight against her. "That... that was the most magical thing ever. I dinnae how I can ever repay ye."

Sam put his arms around both girls, then tousled Rahne's hair. "You're being silly, girl. This was us repaying you."

Dani agreed. "Sam's right, Rahney. This was always about you, about showing you how much we love and appreciate you." She paused and cocked an eyebrow. "You did get that message, right?"

Rahne giggled. Oh, aye. But I do have one question for ye."

"And what would that be?"

She blushed, but spoke anyway. "Do we have tae go back any time soon?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dani closed her eyes again, and two digital readouts appeared on the wall. The first, marked "Haven time," said 87 minutes; the second, marked "Real World," said 1:27 - and moved much more slowly. "We've been here less than two seconds, in real time. I don't think we'll be missed any time soon." She smiled at Rahne. "Just what did you have in mind, Carrottop?"

Rahne's face went blank. This was a whole new universe to her; she had pretty much no idea what she wanted, only that she wanted _more._

Dani saw the confusion on Rahne's face, and knew she'd have to take the lead here. "Well, here's a thought. Sam, you wanna be a guinea pig for a little while?"

Sam was surprised. "Jeez, Chief, you make it sound so appealing."

Dani playfully swatted him on the arm. "If you prefer, think of it as the ultimate 'playing doctor.' And think about what we just did with Rahne - I think I can guarantee you'll enjoy it."

Sam sighed dramatically, then flopped on his back. "Well, all right."

Dani gave Rahne one last hug, then clambered over her and Sam, leaving the man in the middle. Dani ducked under his right arm, then pulled his left around Rahne, having both girls snuggled up against his sides. They smiled at each other over his chest.

"So, Rahney, we all had the sex ed classes. Care to see how the books compare to the real thing?"

The Scots girl bit her lip for a moment, then glanced up at Sam. He smiled reassuringly back at her, and she nodded.

"Then, I think, this shirt has to go. Go ahead and unbutton it."

Rahne hesitated again, then furrowed her brow. She was not familiar with undressing someone else, and tossing in how the buttons were "backwards" made it more of a challenge. But she persevered and eventually Sam's shirt was undone down to his pants. She tugged the tails free, then had him sit up while she slid it off his shoulders.

"Ooh, verra nice, Sam." She ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach. "You're so firm and warm." She rested her head back in the hollow of his shoulder, allowing her hand to caress his chest and stomach. "This feels so nice, lying together like this."

Sam swallowed before he spoke. He was absolutely loving this, but it was still hard to wrap his mind around it. Here he was, lying in bed shirtless, tucked in between Rahne and Dani. And Rahne was stark naked and caressing him. He noticed his hands - apparently on their own - were caressing the girls' backs, and his right was occasionally still stroking Rahne's bottom. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Something about it just feels... right, you know?"

Rahne turned her head to plant a tender kiss on his shoulder. "Oh, aye." She resumed stroking his chest, closing in on his nipples. The teased them erect, then smiled up at him. "Ye like that?"

Sam smiled bashfully. "I know some guys like that, but for me, it doesn't feel any different than the rest of my chest. Sorry..."

Rahne gave him a quick, irritated look, then resumed playing with them. He might not especially enjoy it, but she liked seeing his body react to her touch. That quickly grew boring, though. Her hand started wandering down his torso. "Yer right, though, about this feeling right. But not sae right that I want to just stop here..." And with those words, she traced her fingers along the waist of his pants. "Ye wouldn't mind if I went a wee bit further, would ye?"

Sam returned her kiss with one of his own, pressed to her forehead. "Wouldn't mind in the least, Carrottop. Just don't do anything you don't really want to. I'm thrilled enough with things just like this. Don't do anything just because you think I want you to."

Dani playfully bit him on the shoulder. "Liar. You're just dying to see how far she'll take things, but you're too much the gentleman to admit it."

"Dani! Don't you be saying such things! Sam would never lie about such an important thing! Now you take that back right now!"

Sam cleared his throat. "Actually, the Chief's kinda right. There's a part of me that wants to beg you to keep going. But that part of me is nowhere near powerful enough to control me. I just remember that this is all about you, Rahney, and showing you how much we care about you and making sure you have the best possible time, and that part of me shuts right up."

Dani snorted. "And I think we know just what 'part' of you that's doing the talking there." As she spoke, she put her hand on his groin and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes widened, and she quickly pulled her hand back. "Whoa, Sam! Your uniform does NOT do you justice!"

Rahne was scandalized - as scandalized as she could be, lying naked in a bed with a half-dressed man she was caressing and a fully-dressed woman, who together had brought her to ecstasy just a few moments ago. "Dani! For shame!"

"Girl, the only one here who should be ashamed is Sam, for keeping that a secret!" She reached forward again, but stopped short. "No, like Sam said, this is all for you. I'll let you discover Sam's... 'gift.'"

Rahne was still shocked, but also deeply intrigued. And, determined to show Dani that she wasn't in the least bit intimidated, she unbuckled Sam's belt, then pulled it free from the loops. She tossed it over her shoulder on to the floor (landing atop Sam's discarded shirt), then returned her hand to his waistband. Now, with the belt missing, she could slip her fingers easily inside the waistband and caress the skin beneath. She felt coarse hairs brush against her fingertips, and realized that she had discovered Sam's pubic hair. Which meant she was very close to touching his...

Her hand froze for a second, then resumed caressing him. There was something deliciously forbidden about all this, and she intended to enjoy every bit of it. She glanced up at Sam's face. His eyes were closed, but he had a warm smile on his face and he was breathing rather quickly - he was obviously enjoying this, too. She continued to caress him, working up her courage for the next step. It took a couple of minutes, minutes Sam didn't seem to mind in the least, but she finally grasped the snap of his pants.

Then Dani, who'd been content to watch so far (with the occasional caress to both Sam and Rahne), intervened. She took Rahne's wrist before she could undo Sam's pants. "Here, let me help. I'll hold that, you work his zipper. It's easier to take down the zipper if the pants are still fastened."

Rahne smiled her thanks, and took the tab of Sam's zipper in hand. She paused as she could feel the pressure beneath, and realized that she was touching him just where Dani had grabbed him a moment before. She had a brief moment of disbelief that she was actually doing this, but then slowly and carefully pulled down the zipper. Once it was fully lowered, she brushed Dani's hand away and popped the snap on his pants. Dani had been right; it had been easy to lower the zipper while Dani had held the top taut. She gently folded back Sam's pants, leaving the top of his boxers exposed.

She ran her fingers along the inside of Sam's waist, pulling the pants away from his skin. "I think I'll need a bit of help here..."

"No problem. Sam, lift up a little, will you?" Sam raised his hips off the bed, allowing each girl to work his pants over his hips. Then he raised up his legs as they pulled the pants off him entirely. Rahne's eyes widened at the most impressive tenting of his boxers. She thought she should look away, but didn't.

Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to be as bold as Dani had been. She'd have to work her way up to that kind of daring. She placed her hand on Sam's knee, then slowly worked her way up the inside of his thigh. She was amazed at how soft Sam's skin was, and she could feel his muscles twitching beneath her fingers. It was proof that she actually had that kind of power over him, and she loved it.

Her fingers reached the cuff of his boxers, and she paused for a second. But only a second. They resumed their slow pace up his thighs, delighting in the reactions to he touches that she could see, and hear, and feel. Her fingertips brushed against some very fine hairs, and then they discovered a skin of completely different - and new - texture.

Rahne paused. This was her moment of truth. Up until now, everything that had happened was either things she passively allowed, or accidental, or could be dismissed as just "playing." But now, she was touching Sam in a very, very private place. She could laugh and dismiss this all as just playing around, pull her hand back, and find some clothing quickly. They could go back to the mansion with this as their little secret, that no one would never need to know about. They could even pretend it never happened - which is pretty much how Illyana described it, anyway. It would be her own private grand adventure.

Or she could, for the first time in her life, toss aside her inhibitions and forget all the years she'd been told to be the "good girl." She could just do what she wanted to do, go with her impulses and desires and take the "good girl" and lock her in a dark, dark closet for the duration. After all, she'd always heard the things you regret most are not the things you do, but the things you don't do.

All this took barely a second. She slid her hand forward and gently caressed the incredibly soft skin, then cupped Sam's scrotum. She could feel his testicles moving within.

Yes, she was a complete wanton. And she loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam gasped and bucked his hips off the bed. Here he was, in bed with two beautiful women, one of whom was stark naked and touching him... _there._

Rahne quickly drew her hand back. "Ooh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt ye?"

Dani just chuckled. "Don't let all that talk fool you, girl. Guys aren't quite as vulnerable there as they want you to think. But they are that sensitive. That was Sam enjoying it - right, Sam?"

Sam quickly blurted out his reply. "Oh, yeah! Absolutely! Definitely! One hundred percent correct!"

Dani laughed again. "In fact, Rahne, I bet he'd promise you anything you wanted if you went back to doing what you were doing before." Sam, completely unashamed, nodded frantically.

Rahne, feeling a bit reassured, put her hand back on his upper thigh, right at the cuff of his boxers. "Well, if yer sure I wasn't hurting ye..."

"Nope, no hurtin' whatsoever!"

Rahne "reluctantly" slid her fingers back up Sam's boxers and resumed stroking him. Now that she was certain he was enjoying her touch, she felt far more free. She caressed him, she rolled his testicles around, she tangled her fingers in his hair, she dragged her nails across his skin, she even "accidentally" brushed the base of his penis a few times. And every twitch, every flinch, every moan she evoked egged her on.

"Okay, girl, do you think you've teased the poor man enough?"

Rahne started to protest her innocence, but a glance from Dani convinced her that it was pointless. She drew her hand out of Sam's boxers and slid it up the very prominent bulge in them. "Sam, ye wouldn't mind if we got rid of these entirely, would ye?" she asked seductively, squeezing him slowly.

Sam let out something that almost sounded like a whimper. "No... not in the least." And he raised his hips off the bed, both pressing himself against her hand and making it easier for her to slip down the boxers.

Easier, but not necessarily easy. Rahne took the sides of his boxers and tried to draw them down, but his rather excited state made it a challenge. Finally, Dani had enough amusement at Rahne's struggle and reached over a fingertip. With a single touch, the offending boxers vanished. Sam's erection, suddenly liberated, snapped upwards and smacked against his taut stomach, then bounced back to a most impressive angle.

Rahne gasped and drew back. She'd never seen a fully erect penis before, let alone one barely a foot away from her face. And this one was bobbing and twitching, almost as if it was straining and begging - no, demanding - attention.

"My goodness! It's sae big!"

Dani smiled, but she, too, was surprised. "Sam, you really have been holding out on us. That is... truly impressive." She glanced away from a moment to catch Sam blushing.

Rahne's eyes, still wide, couldn't look away. She was mesmerized. "How... how can it even fit?"

Dani could hear the touch of fear in the girl's voice. She spoke in her most soothing tones. "Oh, he's definitely on the high side of average, but trust me, that would fit just fine. It might take a little effort, but it would be worth it." She looked again. "Definitely worth it."

"Are ye sure?" Rahne asked. Almost completely on her own, her hand creeped back towards Sam's thigh.

"Sweetie, if those didn't fit, none of us would be here. The human race would have died out a long time ago."

Rahne's hand worked its way back up Sam's now-bare thigh, slowly reaching the top. She carefully extended a fingertip and pressed against the base of his penis. She watched, fascinated, as it bounced back and forth.

Dani smiled as Rahne sent Sam's penis back and forth. She was like a child with a new toy. No, she realized, she really did have a new toy, and was having fun playing with it. Dani was about to encourage her to move on when she realized Sam was in no way complaining.

After a few moments, however, Rahne grew bored with watching it bob, and reached out to firmly grasp Sam's penis in her hand. As she clasped it, a look of wonder crossed her face.

"What is it, Rahne? How does it feel?"

She struggled to find the words. "'Tis warm... and so soft, yet so hard... oh, 'tis a marvel!"

Dani fought down her impulse to giggle. Her laughter at this point would be singularly disastrous for both Rahne and Sam. Both of them were incredibly vulnerable at this moment. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? Go ahead, touch it all over. Tell us what you feel."

Rahne thought as she held Sam in her hand. "'Tis nae round. There's a bulge on the underside." She grasped for an image. "'Tis kind of a squashed heart shape. And the bulge feels... different. A wee bit softer than the sides and top."

Sam whimpered. Dani smiled. "And it seems it's more sensitive than the rest. You might want to remember that, Rahney."

She smiled - a knowing, satisfied smile that she'd never worn before. "Oh, I shall never forget any of this." She returned her attention to Sam's penis. She slid her hand downward to the base and beyond. She pressed against his scrotum, between his testicles. "I can feel it continue inside. Nae wonder it's so solid - it's well rooted, isn't it?"

"That it is, girl. Now, keep going."

Rahne slid her hand back up the shaft. "It's still so hard, under such soft skin... and the skin is a wee bit loose. Why is that?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"I suppose I will... now, at the top, it's like a little helmet. And it's split at the end." She paused, then looked Sam in the face. "May I look look closer?"

Sam knew, intellectually, he was in Limbo, which was akin to Hell, but right now he felt like he was in Heaven. "Girl, you can do whatever you like."

"Rahney, considering what you're doing, you could ask him if you could cut off his arm and he'd agree. But I think he'd probably kill anyone who tried to make you stop." Sam thought about it for a second, then nodded his agreement. Dani might be exaggerating on that point - but not by much.

Rahne leaned forward and studied the head. "There's a little ribbon of skin on the underside of the head, and... there's a hole in the slit at the top." She leaned back. "That's where the... stuff comes out?"

You mean his sperm? Yup. And it's where he goes to the bathroom."

Rahne flinched back. "It's the same opening? That's awful!"

Dani quickly stroked Rahne's back. "It's OK, Rahney. They can't do both at the same time."

Sam also spoke up. "It's true, girl. There's a valve or something inside. When I'm... excited, I just can't go. Sometimes, that's right inconvenient - especially some mornings when I wake up and that's already woke up itself - but there's no way I could go right now. And I promise, it's clean right now."

Rahne, somewhat mollified, reached back and took him in her hand again. A wicked smile creeped across her face. "So, Sam... what would ye like me to do now?"

"Girl, anything you like." Sam answered nervously.

"I think what she means, Sam, is that she'd like to know what you like. Yeah, we know, you love all this, but she wants to learn what you like, in particular."

Sam had never been put on the spot here. He was being asked to be almost totally selfish here, and that didn't come natural to him. On the other hand, Rahne sincerely wanted to learn, and he owed her his absolute honesty. "Put your hand a little higher, just a little below the head. Now a little tighter... tighter... yeah, that's it. Now start moving your hand up and down."

Rahne did so, and felt Sam's skin moving with her hand, while the rest of him stayed still. "Oh, so that's why the skin is loose like that! And is the top like that to keep my hand from sliding off?"

"Not... exactly..."

"I think what Sam is trying to say is that the underside of the head is really, really sensitive, and what you're doing feels really, really good. Right, Sam?"

Sam could barely speak. "Uh-huh."

"Keep going, Rahney. I think you're about to get the final lesson in this little exercise."

Rahne kept stroking. She noticed Sam's reactions, and started changing her actions. She sped up her strokes, and tightened her hand. Sam's hips started thrusting off the bed, trying desperately to provide a counter rhythm to Rahne's motions.

"It's getting even harder now. Is it supposed to do that?"

"Oh, yes, it is. You've got him really close, Rahne. Do you want to see him come?" Rahne looked puzzled, and Dani realized she didn't know the term. "Do you want him to climax, like you did?"

"Oh, aye!"

Dani leaned over and spoke breathily in Sam's ear. "Did you hear that, Sam? Rahne wants you to come for her."

That did it. Rahne felt a pulsing from within the shaft, and a ropy string of viscous white fluid erupted from the end, landing on Sam's chest and stomach. She instinctively changed to a milking motion, and more eruptions came forth - not quite as powerful as the first one, but still impressive. After the last, Sam pushed her hand away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, girl, that was great! It's just..."

Dani intervened again. "I think what he's saying is that you just made him feel absolutely great - but he's kind of sensitive right now. Remember how you felt after you climaxed?"

Rahne thought back. Dani had made her feel absolutely wonderful, but right after she had pushed Dani's hands away, too, without even thinking of it. "Is that so, Sam?"

Sam was still trying to catch his breath. "Rahney, I don't think I've ever felt anything like that in my life. It was... you were absolutely incredible." Rahne almost blushed at the praise. She then watched, fascinated, as Sam's penis slowly detumesced. It seemed to twitch and shrink with every beat of his heart. Eventually, it just lay there, not even half its prior length, and with almost no sign of firmness.

"Now, Rahne, there's just one thing left - you gotta clean up the mess you made." Dani held out her hand, palm up, and a warm, moist washcloth appeared. Rahne took it from her, and began wiping up Sam's spilled seed. She worked her way down his chest, across his stomach, and then - after getting Sam's approval - wiped down his groin. When she finished, Dani took it back and tossed it off the bed - where it vanished in midair.

"So, Rahne, how are you enjoying yourself?"

Her eyes lit up as she grinned. "Oh, aye, 'tis the grandest thing I've ever done!" But she then grew quiet for a moment. "But must it end yet?"

Dani glanced at the clock which Rahne would have sworn had not been there before. "We've just passed two hours, which means we've been gone two seconds. I don't see any reason to rush away any time soon. Did you have something in mind?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rahne smiled wickedly. "Well, you two gave me my pleasures, and Sam just had his... aren't you feeling a wee bit left out?"

Dani was caught off guard. "Me? I'm fine. You don't have to do anything, Rahney."

Rahne looked slightly hurt. "Ye... ye dinnae want me to..."

Dani suddenly understood. "Oh, I get what you mean."

"Ye do?"

Dani smiled reassuringly. "You just gave Sam his 'pleasures,' and you surprised yourself with how much you enjoyed it. You discovered that you could give him that much pleasure, that you could help him feel so wonderful and lose control, and you like that you have that kind of power."

"No, not like that!" Rahne protested. "I dinnae want any power over anyone!"

"Dani reassuringly stroked Rahne's arm. "No, not that kind of power. Not any kind of power over someone, not the ability to control someone. I'm talking about the power within ourselves, to offer that kind of gift to someone else, to help them lose control of themselves - but only with their permission. It's an internal kind of power, an ability. And also, when the other person gives you that kind of power over them, it shows how much they trust you."

Rahne smiled in relief. "Ye do understand. I could nae find the words, but ye put it perfectly."

Dani smiled back. "And you want me to trust you like that?" She paused for a moment and glanced at Sam, who still had a slightly dazed look on his face. "I don't see Sam objecting to being left out for a bit, and he'd probably enjoy the show." She looked back at Rahne. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

Rahne nodded eagerly. "Verra sure indeed."

With that, Dani grinned and lay back on the bed. In an instant, her clothes also vanished. "Then I dare you, Rahne Sinclair - make me cum. I bet you can't."

With that, Rahne pounced. She pressed her body against Dani's, her mouth nuzzling and kissing and licking Dani's throat, her hand stroking the inside of Dani's knees. Her mouth worked downward as the hand crept upward (the mouth spending an inordinate amount of time at Dani's breasts) until they met at Dani's lap.

There, Rahne paused again. With Sam, Dani had been urging her on and guiding her. Here, Rahne was completely on her own. All she had to go on were what Dani had done for her, and her own furtive, very rare self-explorations. She found herself now with Dani's private of privates right in front of her, and little idea what to do.

Dani was, of course, of absolutely no help. She was fully into the "dare" facade, and seemed to take Rahne's confusion as a sign she was winning. She parted her legs wide. "Look all you like. Take all the time you want. I don't mind in the least."

Dani might have meant it to egg Rahne into taking action - any action - but instead she took Dani at her word and studied the girl's loins. Dani's hair was as jet-black as the hair on her head, but her lips peeked through. They seemed to glisten. And Dani's hair looked... odd. Rahne occasionally trimmed her hair "down there" to keep it from peeking out of swimsuits and leotards, but mostly had pretended it didn't exist. Sam, like most men, apparently, simply accepted his as it came and did nothing to restrain it. Dani's, though... it was a triangle, like Rahne's, but it seemed a bit narrower on the sides, almost tapered as it descended. And the top was definitely not natural. Where Rahne's was generally straight, it did come to a bit of a peak in the center, as if it was trying to climb up her stomach. Dani's, though, was just the opposite - the center dipped downward, and the edges were as razor-clean as the sides. As Rahne looked at it more, the pattern finally clicked in her head. "'Tis an arrowhead! Dani, ye made it into an arrowhead!"

Dani almost blushed. "Remember when the Professor first gave us our uniforms? Remember how I insisted on wearing a Cheyenne belt and boots? Well, I figured if I'm going to take pride in my heritage that way, I could also observe it in other ways..."

"Oh, 'tis adorable! I think it's perfect for ye!"

"So, does that mean you're going to dye yours plaid?"

"Oh, you hush."

"Make me."

Rahne took up that dare. "Oh, I will. I'll give ye something else to think about." With that, she boldly pressed her hand into Dani's groin, cupping the girl's vulva and pressing firmly. She shen slid her hand up and down, and reveled as Dani closed her eyes and let out a soft, surprised moan. Rahne was just as surprised at her own daring, but didn't back down.

Instead, she settled down between Dani's thighs, her face mere inches from the girl's genitals. She moved her hand out of the way and started caressing the neatly-trimmed edges of Dani's hair, stroking softly. Then she moved her hand inward, allowing herself to run her fingers through the hair, just playing with it.

"As nice as that feels, Rahney, that isn't getting me closer to coming."

Rahne swatted Dani on the thigh. "Ye hush now. I said I'd make ye come - I did nae say how quickly." She returned to playing with the girl's nest, but quickly grew bored and moved on. She withdrew her hand, then delicately placed a fingertip on the cleft of Dani's lips, down near the girl's bottom. Dani let out a quick gasp, then a long, hissing inhale as Rahne lightly - oh so lightly - traced that finger up Dani's lips, pausing at the top before descending again.

"Ye're so soft here. Softer even than Sam. And sae smooth."

"If you think that's something, you should press a little harder. That's just the outside. You won't believe how the parts tucked away feel."

Rahne took up the challenge, and gently pulled the lips apart. "It's sae pretty, like the inside of an oyster. And there's even a little pearl, up here at the top." She oh so lightly touched the "pearl" at the top, and was rewarded with a startled gasp from Dani. "Oh, ye like that, do ye?"

Dani glared down at Rahne. "You know exactly what that is... and what you're doing. Don't even try to pretend you don't."

Rahne still tried to play the innocent. "Ye mean this pretty little thing? It's sae small and hidden away, it canna be that important. I bet ye wouldn't even notice if I were to do... this." With that, she deliberately placed her fingertip on Dani's clitoris and stroked it with slow, light circles.

Dani noticed. Oh, did Dani notice. Her head snapped back, and her hips bucked fiercely, almost dislodging Rahne from between her legs. Her hands clutched at the sheets, and a cry of pleasure burst past her lips.

As Rahne waited patiently for Dani to calm back down, she found herself noticing just how strong Dani's scent was. She'd always been sensitive to people's scents, and she'd grown to love Dani's - even when Rahne was in human form, she found that sometimes she could pick it up. She'd never noticed - or let herself notice - just how much of people's scents were generated in their loins.

Right now, Dani was giving off so much scent, Rahne couldn't ignore it. And it was so concentrated, and so familiar, that she couldn't resist. Rahne leaned forward and ran her tongue up Dani's lips, pressing hard enough to part them. At the top, she found the little "pearl" and give it a quick lick.

Dani let out a yelp of surprise and her hands grabbed Rahne's head on either side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rahne flinched back in horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I dinnae mean to do anything wrong!"

Dani quickly caught her breath, and threw her arms around the girl. "Oh, Rahney, you didn't do anything wrong. You did something very, very right?"

"Huh? I dinnae understand..."

"Rahney, what you did just then felt absolutely fantastic. It's just... well, it's kind of 'advanced,' and I didn't think you were ready for that. You just surprised the dickens out of me when you did that."

"So..." Rahne spoke slowly, "So... it did nae hurt?"

"Oh, just the opposite. In fact," she added, "I'd really like it if you did it again."

"Oh, ye would, would ye?" Rahne, her confidence restored, smiled teasingly. She leaned forward again, her head descending back int Dani's lap. "I just might..." and her tongue darted out, flicking across Dani's clitoris again. Dani shuddered and closed her eyes. "Or I might not."

Dani protested. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, I promised ye I'd give ye a climax, girl. I just dinna say how quickly. Now that I know just how easily I can do that, I think I'll play a bit first." With that, she returned to caressing Dani's loins with her fingers, gently parting Dani's lips and stroking the insides.

"Rahne Sinclair, you are a wicked and evil and naughty tease... and I love you for it. I'll get you for this, but I still love you for it." She then shuddered again as Rahne rewarded her with another kiss to her clitoris.

Rahne was totally fascinated with Dani's body, marveling at how it grew warmer and moister the more she caressed her, Dani's scent growing stronger and stronger. As she explored further, she found the opening at the bottom, the entrance to the core of Dani's womanhood. She slowly eased a finger inside, and was astonished as she felt Dani clench and grasp around her, almost drawing her finger in further.

"Oh, that's so good, Rahne. That feels so wonderful." Dani was having trouble keeping her thoughts together, but she could sense that Rahne needed the encouragement and feedback to continue.

And she did. She pressed her finger into Dani right up to the knuckle, then started stroking the inside walls. Dani seemed to enjoy that, but especially when Rahne pressed against the top. When Rahne hit that spot, her sighs of pleasure turned to squirms and moans.

"Ye feel sae wonderful, Dani. I can feel ye gripping down on me finger." She paused for a moment. "If ye get such pleasure out of my finger, how can ye possibly handle something like Sam?" She glanced over at the man, who was watching in rapt fascination. His part in question was still soft, but twitching.

Dani was getting short of breath, but still managed to speak. "It's part of the magic of... being a woman. That part of us is... incredibly flexible. It can tighten down to... something the size of your finger... and it can stretch to let out a baby." She chuckled. "While Sam's certainly gifted, he's... nowhere near the size of a baby. I bet that he... would fit just fine... in either of us... if we were properly worked up first, of course." She then locked eyes with Rahne. "Enough teasing. I want more, girl."

"More?" Rahne asked innocently. "Ye want more? More, like... this?" She eased a second finger into Dani, then began slowly stroking them in and out, still pressing on that spot on the top. "Is this what ye wanted?"

Dani shuddered and threw her head back. "That's not what I... had in mind, but it's... pretty good."

"Ye're such a greedy girl, Danielle Moonstar! Uh suppose ye wanted me to touch ye... here, too." With that, Rahne took her thumb and started stroking Dani's clitoris, while her index and middle fingers kept sliding in and out of her.

Dani let out a ragged moan, and her hips started rocking up and down. "Oooooh, yes. That's it. That's just what I needed. You're going to win this bet, girl. I'm going to come."

"Ye're getting close, aren't ye? Well, we canna have that." Rahne took her thumb away from Dani's clitoris. "Ye'll come when I say ye can." Dani whimpered. "And that will be... now." With that, Rahne once again lashed Dani's clitoris with her tongue as she suddenly started thrusting her fingers into Dani as fast as she could, pressing upwards against that oh-so-sensitive spot she'd discovered earlier.

Dani, caught completely off guard, felt herself almost coming apart. She'd been enjoying the waves of pleasure rippling out of her loins under Rahne's ministrations, but the girl's sudden attack - there was no other word for it - had those waves double, and double again. She fought to keep control, but it was futile. She dissolved into the most powerful climax she'd ever experienced. She finally squirmed enough to dislodge Rahne from her lap and curled up on her side, gasping for air.

Rahne was inordinately pleased with herself. "There. I knew I could do that for ye, and now ye know it too."

Dani finally got enough breath back to speak. "You... that wasn't fair."

"All things are fair in love an' war, and it seems tae me that this was a bit of both. Ye're just mad because I won."

"Oh, you're in for it now, girl." And with that, Dani suddenly shoved Rahne on her back and dove between the girl's legs. "You wanna play that way, we'll play that way."

Rahne shrieked as Dani's fingers and tongue invaded her. She'd thought she'd felt the greatest of pleasures before, but – as Dani had noted – this was whole new level. She gasped and whimpered as Dani relentlessly drove her higher and higher. Waves of pleasure seemed to radiate out from her loins, and she fought them back as long as she could. Dani seemed to sense her resistance, and refused to relent.

Finally, Rahne could fight it off no more. She gave in to the delicious sensations Dani was arousing in her, and dissolved into a tremendous climax. Her vision started blurring, and she actually blacked out for a moment. When he came back to her senses, she was lying on her back, arms and legs totally akimbo, and Dani was grinning up at her from between her legs. "Told you that was the advanced level, girl. I take it you agree?"

Rahne could only nod, and held out a single hand, palm up. Dani recognized the gesture, and made another bottle of water appear. She also summoned one for herself, and the two girls made short work of them. Dani took the bottles and tossed them off the bed, where they disappeared in midair. "I can really, really get used to that."

Rahne smiled smugly. "Me, too."

Dani playfully swatted her on her stomach. "I meant the garbage disposal, silly." She paused. "But here's something else you might not know. You probably noticed that after he came, Sam was pretty much out of commission for a little while. But us girls... we can often just keep going and going until we've decided we've had enough."

Rahne started to blush. "Oh, aye. I know what ye mean. As wonderful as ye've been to me, there's a part that still wants more."

"You know it." Dani paused, then glanced at the other side of the bed. "And I think I'm going to get some more."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dani gave Sam a speculative look. He'd fully recovered from Rahne's attentions. If anything, he was even more aroused than before. "Hey, Sam, our girl keeps talking about how that tool of yours won't 'fit.' You wanna demonstrate how it works?"

Sam, somehow, managed to look even more surprised. "Chief, you aren't saying what I think you're saying, are ya?"

Dani crawled over Rahne (to Rahne's delight) and pushed Sam back on his back. "If you mean, 'is this Indian girl thinking of playing Ride-'em Cowgirl,' you'd be right." She grabbed his swollen member and began stroking it. "You aren't complaining, are you?"

"Dani!" Rahne almost shrieked. "Ye canna be thinking about doing... that!"

"I'm doing a lot more than just thinking about it. How about it, Sam?"

Sam, oddly enough, had a reluctant expression on his face. "I... I dunno, Dani." Dani noticed he'd dropped the "Chief" nickname. "I mean, everything we've all done here, we can just call it fooling around and horseplay and stuff. We can pretend it ain't serious. But that... well, I don't feel right about going all the way just for fun and games. Yeah, I know this ain't real, but it's feels real, and that's enough. Maybe it's just how I was brought up, but I want that to mean something. And doing it with a friend just for fun... that just seems to cheapen it."

Dani was brought up short. She had expected Sam to act like the stereotypical teenage boy and jump at the chance to have sex with a willing girl, but she realized she'd underestimated him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rahne unconsciously nodding along, agreeing with what he had said.

And, she realized, she agreed, too. She'd gotten lost in the moment when she first propositioned Sam, but now that she'd had a minute to think about it, she found that what he said struck a chord in her, too. She no longer wanted to jump on him just for the novelty of the experience (and, of course, to prove Rahne wrong).

As she focused on her feelings, she realized something more: she still did want to jump him. Only now, though, it was because she was touched by what he said.

She took her hand off his penis and placed it on his chest. "Sam, look at me." Once she had his eyes, she continued. "You're absolutely right. That is a big line, and we should respect it. Sex should be between people who deeply care about and respect and appreciate each other, not just seeing how well Rod A fits into Slot B. I was wrong to suggest it, and thank you for reminding me of that."

Sam smiled bashfully. "I almost didn't say anything. I didn't want you to think I was rejecting you. God knows I want you. But I just couldn't do it that way. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Dani leaned over him, making certain to brush her breasts against his chest. "Let me make certain you get that I understand you, then." She then tenderly kissed him first on one cheek, then the other, then pressed her lips to his.

Sam had been convinced that he was beyond shocking at this point. He was wrong. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around Dani and pulled her fully atop him. Their lips pressed and parted, and Dani invited his tongue to explore her mouth - then wrestled back with her own tongue. He tangled his fingers in her long hair; she returned the favor.

When they finally broke for air, Dani gave him one final peck on the lips, sealing the passionate kiss with one of affection - a bookend for the prior kisses. She smiled tenderly down at his still-dazed face. "So, Sam, feeling a bit more appreciated now?"

He leaned forward and returned the chaste kiss. "Truth to tell, I was feeling about half lab rat and half fifth wheel so far. You two were having a grand old time on your own. Not that I minded the show, of course, but it was still a bit... less than perfect."

Dani rested her head on his chest, appreciating the strong beat of his heart. "Poor Sam. You're such a nice guy, always so strong for the rest of us, it's so easy to just take you for granted. And you're such a nice guy, you never complain about how you're treated." She put her own arms around him (as best she could, considering their positions) and hugged herself to him. She then turned her head to the side. "Rahney, get over here and help me convince this big lug we do love him."

Dani slid off Sam's far side as Rahne crawled over and draped herself atop Sam in her place. She looked him solemnly in the eyes. "Ye're the most wonderful man I know, Sam, and I canna imagine being here - like this - with anyone else." She then echoed Dani's gesture, kissing him tenderly on each cheek and lips, and buried her head in his chest. She pulled herself tight against him.

Sam hugged her back, almost overwhelmed by the demonstration. Dani let them embrace for a while, then spoke up. "Rahney, we really do owe him a little attention. And not like before - we should let him have some say in things. So, Sam, what should we do?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. Several very dirty things crossed his mind. But in the end, he remembered a moment earlier in their adventures here - a moment that had left a huge impression on him. "OK, how about this. Rahne, you come over here - " he eased her off from atop him, and pressed her to his side - "and Dani, you come over here." He pulled both girls against him, his arms around them. "Now, if you'll just lift up your legs a little..." As the girls complied, he slipped his own thighs between their legs, so their loins were pressed up against his hips and thighs. He started stroking up and down their backs, his long arms allowing him to caress all the way down to their bottoms. "Now this is just about perfect."

Dani smiled, also enjoying the closeness. Playfully, she started rocking her hips, rubbing herself against his firm thigh. "I gotta agree, Sam, this is wonderful."

Rahne noticed what Dani was doing, and tried it herself. The pressure of Sam's thigh between her legs felt wonderful - arousing, but not likely to lead to a climax any time soon. She added to it by drawing slow circles on Sam's chest, playing with his wispy chest hair. "Oh, aye. It was nice before, but now, with all three of us all skin to skin, with no bigger plans, it is just like Heaven." Dani's hand soon joined hers.

The three of them lay that way for several long minutes, just caressing each other and enjoying the closeness. Eventually, Dani's hand started wandering down lower, eventually reaching his groin. She gently wrapped her hand around his fully-erect shaft. "So, Sam, it looks like at least part of you wants a bit more." She then turned serious. She caught and held his eye. "All kidding aside, I still want to make love with you. I want you - you, Samuel Guthrie - inside me. Do you want me, too?"

Sam gulped, but realized he owed the girls - and himself - absolute honesty. "I said it before, Dani, and I'll say it again. I want you, and I think I'm about ready to show that. So, yes, if you're sure, I'm sure, too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Reviews and comments are like air and food and water to authors. If you're reading this and liking it, it won't kill you to say so.  
_

**Chapter 10**

Dani didn't take her eyes off Sam. "Rahne, can you give us a little room here?" As Rahne scooted away, Dani slithered atop Sam. Then she glanced over as she felt the bed shift. "Where do you think you're going, girl?"

Rahne stopped, half out of the bed. "Ye said ye wanted a little room, so I thought ye meant for me to leave."

"Get back here, girl! I meant exactly what I said – just a little room, so we don't squash you. You're a part of this, too, and I think I speak for both of us when we say we want you to stay."

Sam nodded and patted the bed. "That's right. After all we've done so far, it wouldn't feel right to just kick you out."

Rahne slowly slid back into the bed. "Well, if ye're sure…"

Dani smiled at her. "Oh, I'm sure. Besides, I think we might just fit you in somewhere…" She giggled and returned her attention to Sam, resuming her thorough kissing of him. In return, Sam wrapped his arms around her and began caressing up and down her back.

Dani squirmed atop Sam. "Oh, yeah, you're definitely interested in more, aren't you?"

Sam was almost embarrassed to have such attention paid to his erection. Instead, he decided to brazen it out. "It's what you two do to me. You gonna do anything about it?"

"Well, it can't be very comfortable, poking into my hip like that. Let's try something a little to the side…" Dani wiggled until their loins were aligned, then slowly started grinding against him. "How's that?"

Sam could feel the heat radiating out of her loins, and the rough brushing of her pubic hair against him. "Oh, yeah, that feels really good…"

"Well, if that feels good, I bet you'll just love this." With that, she sat up atop him. Rahne could see the head of Sam's penis peeking out from between them. Dani started slowly rocking back and forth, gliding her cleft up and down Sam's shaft. They both moaned in delight.

But that was just the preliminaries. It was time for the main event. Dani raised herself up off Sam's lap, almost to a full kneeling position. "Rahne, can you help us out here? We need you to hold him as straight as you can."

Rahne couldn't help but giggle. "He's already as straight as can be, without my help."

Dani glared at her. "I meant straight up, and hold him steady. Can you do that for us?"

"Oh, aye. I'd be glad tae." But she didn't get to it right away. First she placed her hand at the small of Dani's back, then slid down over her bottom and up the front, pressing her fingers between Dani's slick lips.

"Rahne!" Dani was shocked at the girl's boldness.

"I have tae make sure ye're fully ready first." She then dropped her hand to Sam's waiting penis, stroking the head and down to the base. "Both of ye. And I see ye are." She then gripped him by the base and pointed it straight up. "There, ye're all set - if ye still want to go through with this."

Dani didn't speak. Instead, hands on his chest, she lowered herself until the head of Sam's penis was pressed up against her opening. She hesitated for a second, then suddenly pressed down. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt her body first resisting the intrusion, then almost heard a pop as the tip made its way inside her.

"Are ye all right? Does it hurt?"

Dani found herself gasping. "It... it stings, a bit. It's stretching me out - a lot. But it also feels really good, in a way I don't think I can describe." She opened her eyes and met Sam's. "How about for you?"

Sam's teeth were gritted, but in an effort to control himself. "It's incredible. You're so tight and hot and wet, it feels just amazing. And I want to just keep going, to go all the way inside, but I don't want to hurt you. If you want to stop..."

"No!" Dani spoke, far more sharply than she intended. She softened her tone. "It's already feeling better. The stinging is fading, and the good feelings are getting stronger." She steadied herself, then she slowly continued lowering herself, gasping and wincing as she took Sam deeper and deeper into her body. Finally, she hit bottom and the two were joined, pressed crotch to crotch.

"I dinna believe it. Ye're all the way inside her. Ye've got every bit of him inside ye."

Dani smiled. "Told you."

"How do ye feel?"

"It still stings a little, but it's getting better. I feel... full. I can feel him, all the way inside me, and he's pressing against my entire insides in a way that feels really, really good." She looked down at Sam. "How are you doing down there?"

"I can't believe it. It's like you're squeezing me inside you, from all sides. And you're so hot and wet, it's... the greatest feeling I've ever felt. No wonder people will do most anything to feel this."

Dani glared at him sternly. "Just remember, don't come too soon. We want to make this last for a while."

"I'll do my best, I promise. But you ain't making it easy, Chief..."

Dani smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem. I want to get used to having you inside me a little longer." She closed her eyes and focused on the novel feeling of Sam fully buried inside her, his testicles pressed against her bottom, his pubic hair tangling with hers.

A moment later, she opened her eyes again and met Sam's gaze. "Ready?" Without waiting for his answer, Dani slowly rose up off his lap until he was barely inside her, then descended again. Sam let out a ragged breath at the sensations. Dani echoed him, and continued.

Rahne was totally fascinated by the show playing out before her. Not only did Sam fit entirely within Dani, Dani seemed to actually enjoy it. No, there was no question about it - Dani's pleasure was unmistakable. Rahne could see Dani's juices glistening on Sam's shaft as she rode him, and the blending of their scents was overwhelming. And almost drowned out by their breathing, Rahne could hear the sounds of their lovemaking - the wet suction as Sam plunged in and out, the slapping of their bodies together. Rahne found herself growing more and more aroused at the spectacle.

"I'm... gettin' close again," Sam grunted. Dani, on a downstroke, suddenly stopped. She took a second to get herself under control, then glanced speculatively at Rahne. With a mischevous expression, she leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear. When she finished, Sam answered her. "Girl, you got yourself a deal."

Dani straightened back up, but didn't resume her prior actions. Instead, she started rocking back and forth, keeping Sam fully inside her all the time. She let out a contented sigh.

Rahne couldn't contain her curiosity. "What was that all about?"

Dani smiled at her. "Sam was getting close to coming, and I don't want him to come just yet. I want to come first, with him inside me. What we were doing before felt really good for both of us, but this way... it still feels really good, but won't make him come so fast." Dani closed her eyes to focus. "Here, Sam. Touch me here." She took his hands and brought them to her breasts. "Oh, that feels so good."

Rahne was nearly dumbtruck. "The two of ye... ye're so beautiful like this. It's the most wonderful sight I've ever seen."

Dani, eyes still closed, answered her. "Rahne, I want you to touch me, too." Rahne placed her hand on Dani's shoulder, and Dani guided it to her loins. "I want you to help me come while Sam is inside me." Rahne took the hint, and started caressing Dani's clitoris.

It didn't take long. Dani's breath grew faster and louder and more ragged, until she let out a keening cry and her entire body shuddered. She pushed Rahne's hand away and collapsed atop Sam, keeping him inside her.

When she caught her breath back, she opened her eyes and smiled. "That... was incredible. I've never felt anything like that." She tenderly kissed Sam. "How was that for you?"

Sam, still struggling to contain himself, managed to find words. "I've never felt anything like that. When you came, I could feel you grabbing at me from inside. It was like you were squeezing me as hard as you could, and I almost lost it when you did. Hell, you're still doing it now."

Dani rewarded him with another kiss. "I know. I've come before, but never with something inside me. It's a whole different thing... and I'm so, so glad you helped me find it."

She then turned towards Rahne. "Thanks to you for helping me come like that, too." She then gave her a wicked look. "Want to try it yourself?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Oh, I could never..."

Dani didn't let her finish her protests. "Sweetie, we're all way, way past the point of pretending we 'can't' do things here. It all comes down to one simple question: do you want to make love with Sam, or not? Do you want to take that final step?"

"But... but that was what ye wanted. I would nae want tae take that away from ye."

"I've had what I wanted. Actually, I had better than I wanted - I had both of you at once. I know Sam would enjoy having you, and I'd enjoy it, too. So the only question is - do you want it?"

A long moment passed. Dani found herself wondering if Rahne was ever going to answer. Finally, she spoke, so softly Dani could barely hear her.

"Aye."

Dani wanted to be certain. "What did you say?"

Rahne glared at her, blushing fiercely. "I said aye. Are ye gonna make me say it?"

Dani felt Sam twitch inside her. She felt bad for pressuring Rahne, but she felt she had no choice. "If you're ready to do it, Rahne, you should be ready to say it. What do you want?"

Rahne's blush extended downward, almost to her waist. "I want Sam to make love with me... and I want ye to be here with us."

Dani slid off of Sam (feeling a bit of a reluctant twitch as he slipped out of her) and embraced the girl. "I'm so proud of you, and so glad you want me to be a part of it."

"Well, it would nae be right to ask ye tae leave after all we've done together. Besides, I'll need ye here to hold my hand." She gave a small smile. "And... perhaps other parts."

Dani laughed and squeezed her tight. "Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." After a long hug, she turned towards Sam. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

As Dani slid off Rahne, Sam crawled over. He leaned down to kiss Rahne, and noticed that she was quite tensed up. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Rahne looked at him stubbornly. "I said I do, and I stand by my word. Get on with it."

Sam backed off slightly. "I will, girl, but like you with Dani earlier, not right away. Not until I'm convinced that you're not just willing, but want to as much as I do."

"I am!" She protested.

Sam slipped a hand between her legs and tried to press them apart. He didn't succeed; her muscles were too taut. "You're saying one thing, but your body says something else. And I think your body's being more honest right about now." He smiled reassuringly. "Just means I get to have a bit of fun first." With that, he returned to kissing her while his hand gently cupped her breast, softly squeezing the firm mound and stroking her nipple.

Rahne gave a slight shudder as she felt her nipple stir and rise. This was like the earlier massage, but different. Then, she had not known what to expect, and relished each increase in intimacy as a possible final point. Here, though, she knew full well that this was only one step on a path that she knew full well where it ended. She had only the vaguest idea how they woudl reach that ending, however.

Sam reluctantly ended his thorough exploration of Rahne's mouth and started kissing his way down her throat and chest while his hand traced a feather-light course down her side to her knees. As his tongue started drawing slow circles around her breast, his fingers started lightly stroking the insides of her knees. It worked; Rahne sighed in pleasure and relaxed her legs, letting them fall slightly apart, granting him greater access to the insides of her legs.

Sam pressed his luck. He drew her nipple into his mouth, gently scraping it with his teeth. As she gasped, he slid his hand between her thighs and started caressing her incredibly soft skin. Unconsciously, she spread her legs wider, welcoming his touches.

As his hand creeped ever higher, he switched to the other breast. "Wouldn't want this one to get jealous, would we?" He felt her curls brush the side of his hand, confirming he'd reached the top. He skimmed his fingers along the fringe of her curls, up the side and across the top. From there, he slowly swirled his fingers downward, stroking down her lips.

He took his mouth off her breast for a moment. "Time to try a few things I've read about." He slid his three middle fingers up and down Rahne's lips, pressing slightly harder with each stroke. Eventually they slipped between her lips, and he felt the heat and moisture within the incredibly smooth skin.

Rahne felt like she was being set on fire. The attention Sam was laving on her breasts was delightful, but his fingers were arousing her to an incredible extent. And as wonderful as it was, there was still the anticipation of knowing more - much more - was to come.

With his fingers firmly lodged between Rahne's lips, Sam curled his middle finger up, breaking its contact with her. He then slowly twisted his hand so his palm was hovering over her curls and slowly parted his fingers, gently spreading her lips. With her thus opened, he slowly descended his middle finger and lightly touched her wet opening. He dragged the now-moistened fingertip upwards until it found her now-exposed clitoris. He began stroking it, first lightly and slowly, then gradually increased the speed and pressure.

Rahne gasped in delight. Sam's attentions were... different, somehow, from Dani's. Where Dani small hands were sure and confident, Sam's larger, rougher hands were slightly clumsier in a way she found endearing. And Rahne could feel the hot pressure against her thigh that served as a constant reminder of how all this was going to end.

Sam watched, delighted, as Rahne gasped and writhed under his touch. The girls' earlier discussion about the power of sex was so true - it wasn't power over someone, but the power to grant them such pleasure. He could tell that if he continued much longer, she would climax.

Which he wasn't quite ready for. He had one more trick he wanted to try.

In one smooth motion, he took his middle finger off Rahne's clitoris and instead gently grasped it between his thumb and index finger. As he gently rolled it between his fingers, his middle finger gently probed at her opening, easing its way inside her.

Rahne stiffened and let out a long moan. She had been on the verge of a climax when Sam had switched things around on her. As wonderful as his earlier touches were, this was immeasurably better.

Dani lay on her side, marveling at what she was seeing. She had been ready to help the two, encouraging and coaching them, even lending a hand (or other part) as needed. Instead, Sam was showing a remarkable gift in pleasing Rahne - almost making Dani jealous. Of whom, she wasn't certain. Unconsciously, her own hand drifted down to her lap and she began to slowly stroke herself as she watched.

Sam had been expecting some resistance to his middle finger, but it met none as it worked its way inside Rahne. Instead, she almost seemed to grab at his finger, squeezing and welcoming him inside her. Sam briefly imagined being inside her feeling her heat and wetness, and his hips involuntarily thrust forward, rubbing himself harder against her thigh. He stroked the top of her tunnel, and was rewarded by a series of contractions that nearly pulled his finger out of its socket.

Rahne finally gave up resisting and let the waves of pleasure sweep over her. She convulsed in the most powerful climax she had yet experienced. Without even realizing it, she writhed and pushed Sam's hand away from her loins as she also clung him fiercely, burying her face in his chest.

Sam let her push his hand away, instead wrapping his arms around her and cradling her as she shuddered and gasped her way through her orgasm. He rocked her back and forth tenderly as she slowly caught her breath and regained her composure.

As her breathing returned to normal, Sam drew back so he could look her in the eyes. "You okay there, Carrottop?" He asked tenderly.

She smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Oh, aye, far better than OK. But I'm tired of your teasing."

Sam was slightly confused. Was she still dazed from her climax? "Teasing?"

She smiled wickedly. "Aye, ye've been teasing me, but I've had enough of that. I want the real thing." She reached down and grasped his erection. "I want ye inside me, Sam Guthrie, and I want it now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam let himself be guided between Rahne's legs. He held himself up with one hand, guiding himself with the other. He pressed the head against her lips, rubbing up and down, both rousing her and moistening himself. He gave her one last chance. "You're sure you want this?"

Rahne's answer was a snarl. "Are ye deaf, or daft? Get on wi' it!"

Convinced (and slightly intimidated at her ferocity), Sam pressed forward until he felt a bit of resistance. He paused, then pushed through, feeling a slight pop as the head lodged itself inside the girl. He stopped there, despite overwhelming instincts to thrust himself into her as deeply as he could.

Rahne inhaled sharply. This was what she'd demanded. Her body was being invaded and occupied.

No, that wasn't fair. Sam's manhood wasn't an invader, she'd invited it into her. Truth be told, she'd demanded it. She thought she was ready. But nothing she'd done so far had come close to the incredible intimacy of having Sam inside her.

Sam froze in concern. "You OK, Rahne?"

Rahne fought back the flash of panic she'd felt. "It stings a bit, but I'll be fine. Just... don't move for a moment, will ye?"

Sam held himself steady, but had to offer. "Do you want me to pull out?"

Rahne locked her legs around his thighs. "Nae! Don't ye dare! I just... I just need a moment tae get used to ye." She slowly brought her breath back under control. "All right, go on - I want all of ye."

Sam slowly eased himself downward, savoring every sensation of pressing further and further into Rahne. He felt her muscles squeeze and press him, partly trying to push out this new invader. But he could see the resolve in her eyes, and finally felt her vulva press against him as he reached his limits. He held himself there.

Rahne also felt him press against her, and smiled proudly. She'd done it. She'd actually taken his entire length inside her. True, it stung a bit, but it also felt good. Really, really good. She clutched him tight, legs around his, arms around his ribs. She sighed in his ear. "Ye're all the way in me, Sam, and ye feel so good there. I dinna want ye to ever move."

"Oh, yes you do want him to move. Trust me on that." Dani leaned forward, caressing both of her lovers. "Once you're comfortable, you'll want him to move."

Rahne's eyes widened. "It gets better?"

"It gets a lot better. Sam, show her."

Sam slowly withdrew until just the tip remained inside, then just as slowly pressed his way back into her. Rahne could feel the ridge of his head scraping against her walls as he moved, and felt her walls close behind him and then be pressed apart. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Sam took Rahne's satisfied sigh as encouragement, and started gently thrusting in and out of her - a slow, steady pace, pausing for a brief second as he was fully within her. He wanted to make certain she was fully accustomed to his presence before letting himself go a bit.

Rahne loved the feeling of Sam inside her, but began to grow impatient. She wanted more. She began to work her hips upward, meeting his thrusts. She rocked them side to side, making him press against different parts inside her.

Sam noticed Rahne's actions, and took the hint. He increased the speed and force of his thrusting, and was rewarded with a gasp. Her breathing was growing faster - as was his own. He started adding his own little variants, occasionally giving an extra-hard thrust and lunging into her as far as he could, then grinding his pelvis against hers. Another time he withdrew until he was just barely inside her, and waited until she lunged up at him, taking him back inside her.

Rahne was in heaven. She'd already had a few climaxes, but these were smaller ones - not the body-wracking experiences she'd had before, but still wonderful in their own way that left her wanting more. She could feel one very powerful climax building, tickling at the base of her spine, but it was not getting any closer - it just sat there and grew in strength. Frustrated, she twisted and writhed, trying to draw it closer.

Sam, sensing Rahne's need and his own, decided it was time to push for the conclusion. He gently took her legs and raised them over her head, resting her ankles on his shoulders. With this new angle, he started thrusting in and out of her with renewed energy.

For Rahne, the change in position was electric. Previously, the angle had been perfect - Sam had been sliding in and out of her with ease, as her tight passage had been almost perfectly aligned with his erect manhood. Now, though, he was pressing against the throat of her entrance, then striking that certain special spot on the top of her passage. That special spot that both Dani and Sam had sought out with their fingers, that special spot that had driven her to such ecstacy. Now, with Sam's manhood pressing it, she realized that the pleasures from those fingers paled next to this. Her breath grew shorter and shorter, and she felt that massive climax start creeping up her spine. Instinctively, she tried to hold it back, knowing that the longer she held out, the more powerful it would be.

Sam, meanwhile, was fighting his own losing battle with self-control. The underside of his manhood was the most sensitive part (especially right under the head), and that was the part that was rubbing so firmly against the tight throat of Rahne's entrance with each thrust. He didn't know how much longer he could last, but he felt he owed it to Rahne to make it as long as he could.

Dani saw the two lovers fighting against their respective climaxes, and decided to help them out. She reached out and touched Rahne's hand. Instantly, their mind-link (which normally only worked when Rahne was in wolf or part-wolf form, but the rules seemed different here in Haven) kicked in.

Dani nearly broke off the link as soon as they were joined, as she was almost overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure Rahne was experiencing. The girl's pending orgasm was more powerful than any Dani had felt herself. But she still spoke to the girl.

_"Rahne, can you hear me?"_

_"Dani? What do ye want? I'm a bit busy here..."_

_Dani gave a slight laugh. "Believe me, girl. I know. I can feel it, too. I'll just be a moment."_

Rahne's thoughts were a bit disjointed as she answered. "Ye'd best make it quick..."

_"Do you want Sam to come?"_

"Of course I do! How could ye ask such a thing!"

_"If you want him to come, then tell him."_

"I think he knows that already. He's nae stupid."

"Yes, but trust me. Knowing something is one thing, hearing it is another. Just tell him, and I think you'll be very happy with his reaction."

_"I dunno... 'tis a big thing ye're asking."_

"Girl, you're lying on your back with your legs in the air and and him pounding in and out of you. You're both on the verge of howling like banshees. It's a little late to be shy. Now I'll let you two be."

"Nae, dinna go! I... I want ye to be with me. I want ye to share this." She took Dani's hand in hers and held it tight.

"You sure, Rahne? This is about as intimate as it gets."

"I'm sure. Now give me a second here..."

Rahne pulled Sam's head down to hers and pressed her lips to his ear. Summoning up her courage, she spoke softly, so softly Sam could barely hear it. "I... I want ye to come, Sam."

Sam felt as if he'd been struck by lightning. He pulled back and looked her in the eye - but never breaking his relentless thrusting. "What did you say?"

Rahne was indignant that he was asking her to repeat herself. "I said, I want ye to come in me, Sam Guthrie!" Saying it again gave her fresh courage, and roused her even further. She spoke again. "I want to feel ye come in me wee pussy!"

The words set Sam off. He thrust once, twice, three times more before his froze, buried in Rahne as deeply as he could manage. He felt himself erupt into her. He pulled back slightly, then thrust forward again for the second burst, then the third. After the third, he stayed where he was for each additional pulse.

Rahne felt him pulsing within her, his seed surging out and into her. The sensation shredded her last bits of resistance, and her vision briefly went white as the climax she'd been holding back burst inside her mind. She found herself crying out and convulsing, totally out of control of herself.

Dani had been caressing herself the entire time, keeping herself roused, but not really working towards a climax. Rahne's own orgasm exploded within her, setting off her own. She convulsed and fell back on the bed, her whole body trembling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dani was also the first to recover. She pried her hand out of Rahne's (Rahne had nearly broken Dani's hand in the throes of passion) and looked at the two lovers. Sam was sprawled almost bonelessly atop Rahne, who had slipped her legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Her arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight atop her. They were both breathing heavily, but slowly returning to normal.

Sam was the first to speak. "I must be squashing you. I should get off..."

Rahne tightened her grip. "Nae! I don't think I ever want ye to move." She paused, then spoke more tenderly. "I can still feel ye inside me. Ye're softer, but I can still feel ye pulse every time yer heart beats. 'Tis wonderful."

Sam lifted up his head to smile down at her. "I'm afraid that won't last much longer. Pretty soon, that'll slip out all on its own."

Rahne buried her face in his chest, rubbing her cheeks against his skin. "'Tis all right. It still feels grand."

Sam reluctantly spoke. "Rahne... what you said at the end..."

Rahne kept her face buried. "'Twas Dani's idea, but I was the one who chose ta speak that way." She pulled her head back and met his gaze. "Did ye mind? Was it too brazen of me? I did nae mean to upset ye, but it just felt right at the time..."

Sam stopped her babbling with a tender kiss. "Girl, it was perfect. You were perfect. It made it all so real, and so personal, and told me that it was me you were wanting..."

Rahne looked hurt. "How could ye doubt that for an instant?"

Sam drew her close. "It wasn't that I doubted it, but there's a world of difference between just knowing something, and hearing it."

Rahne softened. "That's just what Dani said. Does it really make that big a difference?"

Dani figured that was her cue. "Let me show you." She slithered in close to the two intertwined lovers. As Rahne met her gaze, she spoke softly. "I love you, girl." Then, after a soft kiss, she spoke again. "I love you, Rahne Sinclair," and gave her a second kiss. "Do you see the difference?"

Rahne blushed and smiled. She tenderly kissed Dani, then Sam. "I do. I love ye, Danielle Moonstar, and ye, Sam Guthrie. I love ye both with all my heart."

Sam felt a little awkward with such open expressions of emotion, but realized that "naked in bed, inside one naked girl, being hugged by another naked girl, after the most incredible sex he could never have imagined" wasn't quite the best time to keep up the macho emotional reserve. "And I love you both." He kissed them both tenderly. As he twisted to kiss Dani, he felt himself slip out of Rahne.

That prompted a sigh of disappointment from the girl. "I suppose ye'd best get off me now, Sam." Sam slid off to the side, rolling on his back. Rahne pressed herself against his side, her head in the hollow of his shoulder. Dani once again crawled over the both of them, taking up the same position on his other side. She realized they had recreated their earlier positions, when Sam had complained about being taken for granted. He'd been right about this being a wonderful way to lie together.

After several moments of contented and satisfied silence, Rahne spoke up. "So... what shall we do next?"

Dani took a moment before answering. "I dunno about you two, but I could use a little nap." She concentrated for a moment, and a satin-soft sheet appeared and covered the three lovers. "Sam, it's your fault. You're just so darned comfy."

Sam chuckled and pulled the girls tight against him for a moment. "I suppose I can live with that. Yeah, a little shuteye sounds just about perfect right about now. Especially right here, between my girls."

Rahne started to protest, but was embarrassed to be interrupted by a yawn. "I... I suppose a wee nap wouldn't be sae bad." She closed her eyes, allowing the steady beating of Sam's heart under her ear to soothe her to sleep.

Rahne woke up, eager to see what else her lovers were going to do. But to her surprise, she was alone, back in her own bedroom in the mansion, dressed in her nightgown.

She blushed. It had all been a dream. A terrible, lustful, wanton, depraved, sinful dream. She had no idea she was even capable of imagining such wicked, wicked things. She ought to be ashamed of herself.

Instead, she smiled. She'd never tell anyone about her dream, but she'd never let herself forget it.

As she settled back in her bed, something on her nightstand caught a glint of moonlight. She flicked on the light, she realized there was something on her nightstand that didn't belong.

She picked up the small item. It was triangular coming to a sharp point, and made of a dusty rock.

It was an arrowhead. An arrowhead made out of coal.


End file.
